


The Potters

by MerylinnEmrys



Series: OP Wizarding World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anymore tags can be a spoiler, BAMF Harry, BAMF Harry Potter, Crossover, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Hogwarts, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter/Lily Potter - Freeform, Legilimency, Magic and Science, OP Harry Potter, OP Wizarding World, Potter Siblings, Psionic - Freeform, Tags will be added, The Author Regrets Everything, boy-who-lived harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylinnEmrys/pseuds/MerylinnEmrys
Summary: It's been two years since Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, was taken away for rehabilitation. It's been two years since he lashed. It's been two years since the Potters went hush. Whispers were spread around the British Wizarding World, all wondering where their beloved Boy-Who-Lived have went. Never the matter. The elder Potter twins were soon turning 11 years old, and it's only a matter of time before they'd get their answers.





	1. "The End of the World"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I currently just edited this chapter as of March 24th 2020

Winter of 2012

  
"The End of the World"

  
_Potter Manor, Scotland_  
_Winter Solstice, 2012_

 

That year's yule was held at the Potter Manor. Everywhere Alyssandra looked were people elegantly dressed in evening gowns and dress robes. She even saw a round table of Veela's- whom men and women alike were ogling at. (She didn't like how they looked at the Veela's, it gave her a bad feeling.) She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, flatting her own dress. The leotard underneath it shifted uncomfortably and she pouted.

  
She made the wrong choice of not removing it after their class.

  
Alyssandra made her way around the huge ballroom, trying to find her parents. The adults all looked nearly the same, tall, imposing, and a tad bid aroggant. She shouldn't really have expected any less. The ballroom looked incredibly beautiful though, the high ceiling was enchanted to look like a deep night sky, and she was pretty sure that she was staring at the Milky Way Galaxy or something. Her mother, Lily Potter, had been working on said ceiling for more than a week, and Alyssandra can't help but feel proud over her charms work- she hoped to do the same someday.

  
"Ysa-bear!" a familiar boisterous voice yells. Alyssandra jumps, turning around- her red hair turning to green in surprise.

  
"Padfoot!" she says, grinning, running up to her uncle. He gives her a warm hug. Her Uncle Paddy looked really different- though he always did during formal occasions. His normal attire of muggle clothing was abandoned for a much more sophisticated formal wizarding dress robe. But Alyssandra can still see that he took inspiration from their less-powerful kin. He didn't look too over-the-top nor did he look like someone added wool cloths in a stock pile and knitted them together. Alyssandra meant to say this out loud- but what she said was,

  
"You look nice."

  
Sirius tugged his Alyssandra-suit, wiping his pants while at it. "Why thank you dearie." he says with a grin.

  
Alyssandra bursts into giggles. "Have you seen Mummy and Daddy, Uncle Paddy?" she asked, taking his hand. The duo began to walk.

  
"They were talking to the Tyler's a while ago." he says, looking around. Alyssandra remembers the Tyler's, they're a nice family, she was pretty sure their head was someone important in the ministry. A rumor Alyssandra heard before, was that the youngest Tyler disappeared moments just after he was born. "Your parent's really did a nice job to this place."

"I know right?" she says. She points upwards, "Look at the ceiling!"

  
"Ah yes! The ceiling!" he exclaims, looking up "Your mother's work?"

  
"Uhuh" she nods, "She enchanted it!"

  
Sirius nods, "She did a really good job" He says. The duo finally sits down by the Potter family table.

  
"Why are they doing this this year though?" Alyssandra asks, head tilted.

  
"The usual Pureblood nonsense" he says, shaking his head. "Don't you like balls? Especially with you and your little ballet class? I'm expecting a performance soon enough"

  
Alyssandra blushes. "I can't!" she exclaims, shaking her head. "I'm not really that good yet" she looks away. "Maybe someday I'll be as good as that show we watched in New York."

  
Sirius scoffs, "No" he says. "You'll be better."

  
Alyssandra beams and sees her parents finally walk up to them. Her mother looked amazing, her red hair was tied up in an updo, with a few tendrils of red curls falling down her face. She wore a long red sheath gown that snug around her perfectly, she was also wearing the necklace her father gave her all those years ago. Alyssandra thought her father, who was a simple black dressing gown, paled in comparison. (Though he still looked rather handsome) Both elder Potters, however, were carrying a young Potter twin with them. Alyssandra's siblings, Juniper and Sylvester Potter.

  
"Hi Mummy and Daddy" she says, smiling. "Hullo Junie, Sylly."

  
Her parent's smile back at her. "Well hello there Alyssandra" says James, "Sirius."

  
"Where have you been?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. "You can't just leave a Lady waiting like this." he says, waving an arm to her direction. Alyssandra giggles.

  
"We were talking to the Prime Minister." Lily explains, taking a seat. She hands over Sylly to Alyssandra in the process. Despite her beauty, her mother looked really tired, Alyssandra can see the strain in her smile. James looked nearly the same. But she always thought he hid better than her mummy did.

  
Sylly plays with the strands of hair falling to Alyssandra's face. "Wed!" he says, giggling. Alyssandra complies, changing her hair into the same red colour as their mother's.

  
"And Alice?" Sirius asks, Alice Marlene Potter, Alyssandra's older sister.

  
"Dancing with Diggory's son." says James.

  
Alyssandra gasped, her attention swavering from Sylly. "Ally has a boyfriend?"

  
Lily laughs, "No, no, sweetheart. Cedric-" she says, eyeing James, "is just her friend."

  
The short conversation they had, however, was quickly put in a halt as a rather short stuffy looking wizard buzzes in. Quickly ushering Sirius and James with him, who reluctantly puts Junie down as he was pushed away.

  
Alyssandra frowns, thinking the guy was really rude. Despite the huge christmas tree at the back of the Ballroom (with a whole lot of gifts), she really didn't like this year's Yule Ball.

  
"We're not gonna celebrate New Year's like this, are we?" Alyssandra asked.

  
"Of course not." says Lily, who now has Junie on her lap. "We'll be having the Weasley's over again" she tells her, "Along with your Uncle Paddy and Moony."

  
Alyssandra nods to this. She understood why Remus, her Uncle Moony, couldn't attend the ball they held. She didn't really thought that it was fair. She thought that he had a right to be here with their family during Christmas more than the people who attended their ball, even if he was a warewolf.

  
She didn't really like the thought of having the entire Weasley clan over, however. She found Mrs.Weasley really demanding and bossy.

  
Alyssandra frowned, "And Harry?" she asks. "I haven't seen him for so long... Is he really okay?" she held Sylly a litte closer, pretending she didn't notice the flash of worry that went on Lily's face.

  
"We'll visit Harry the morning after New Years." her mother says, completely ignoring her other question "and I think it's time for bed" she adds. The twins whine. Sylly squirms.

  
"Wanna go to bed, Ysa?" Lily asks, Alyssandra shakes her head.

  
"I just got here." she answers with a shrug, dropping off her question.

  
"Okay sweetheart, do you want to join Neville instead?" Lily asks, probably thinking that her daughter will end up bored out of her mind if she stayed in the table alone.

  
Alyssandra makes a face "At the kid's area?"

  
"Your father set up a mini Quidittich pitch you can play in, along with a few books and toys." she tells her, standing up. Alyssandra follows the suit.

  
"Well okay." she says. "But Neville Longbottom?"

  
"What's wrong with Neville?" Lily says, affronted. "Alice and Frank are the sweetest couple I know. Neville also happens to be your god-sibling, Alyssandra."

  
Girl in question huffs, moving a strand of red hair that was starting to irritate her eyes. "Well, yeah.." she says, "I mean there's nothing wrong with him. He's just really boring."

  
Lily gives a soft laugh. "You should give him a chance, honey."

  
Alyssandra pouts again. "Well, okay..."

  
"Lily Potter?" A man stands in their way. Alyssandra has seen this guy before. This was Malfoy. Her Dad's nemesis.

  
"Lucius." Lily greets, a protective arm coming down her way to stop Alyssandra from moving forward. Their eyes meet, and she finds herself drawing closer to her mother.

  
"Young Alyssandra." he gives a court nod, one that she mirrors. "I trust you prepared the event for this evening, Mrs. Potter?"

  
"I did." Lily says.

  
"Excellent work, for someone like yourself." He says. Alyssandra frowns, noticing the jab.

  
"Thank you." Lily says curtly. "Now if you may excuse me-"

  
"Though I am wondering why there's one Potter child short."

  
Alyssandra had a feeling that he was talking about Harry, but this is what she says; "Alice is busy somewhere else. Also Mr. Malfoy, I dunno why you're so concerned."

  
Lily's grip on her arm goes tighter- Lucius Malfoy was glaring at her. "Come Alyssandra." Her mother quickly ushers her away, nevermind how rude it is.

  
Alyssandra frowns. "I'm sorry.."

  
Lily shakes her head. "Don't think about it sweetheart."

  
Her mother opens the door to the kid's area, Junie was already fast asleep on her shoulders and it kinda looked like Sylvester was gonna pass out in any second- her baby brother didn't seem to be affected by what happened. 

"Why was Mr.Malfoy being so rude?" Alyssandra asked.

  
"We have Kingsley Shacklebot just around the corner." Lily ignores her question. (Again) "And call Dipsy if you need anything okay?" Lily kisses her forehead. "I'll tell your father that you're in here. You can mirror Sirius-"

  
"Okay" Alyssandra says, feeling defeated. "I'll be fine, no need to worry."

  
Lily suddenly looked very unsure. Alyssandra forces on a smile.

  
"I'll be fine mummy!" she says, more enthusiastically.

  
Lily gives her a small smile, patting her by the head. "Well then," she starts, "Junie, Sylly, say goodnight to your sister."

  
After two heartwarming goodnights, Lily Potter left. Alyssandra pouts, she really didn't mind if she stayed outside. Though, wandering around on her own probably wasn't the best idea. She takes a look of her surroundings, there were actually a lot of kids there. She will admit that she saw a lot more of them being at least 5 years old (which kinda bothered her since she was there as well, but anything to appease her parents). She couldn't wait until she got a little older, by then, her parents would let her stay out at the ball longer.

  
Contrary to what her mother said, there was actually no Quidditch match going on. All of the brooms were neatly locked and guarded by whom Alyssandra thought was either a nanny or a really young Auror. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Kingsley Shackelbot, a dear Auror friend of their family, watching all of the kids with his incredibly stoic-blank face. Their eyes meet for a second, and he winks.

  
Alyssandra gives him a wave. Other than the brooms, there were still a lot of things around that she could kill time with. There was also a shelf of books, but she doubted there was anything there she'd like. She looks back at the door. She really wanted to stay at the ball, despite her rather sudden and weird meeting with Lucius Malfoy.  
The kids playing around reminded her of herself back when she was their age. It reminded her of a time when she was never allowed to play with the other children (bar her siblings, the Weasley clan, and Neville Longbottom). She liked the Twins and Charlie Weasley the most as they were the most fun to be around with.

  
"Hi Alyssandra!" Neville jumps next to her.

"Hi Nev" she replies. "What're you doing here?"

  
"My parents aren't fans of social gatherings like these." he explains. "I'm not either, so I decided to come up here."

  
"Well, I'm pretty sure my Dad lives for social gatherings." says Alyssandra. "Though I doubt its for these kinds."

  
Alyssandra notices the rather heavy-looking leather-bound book Neville was carrying. "Whatcha got there?" she asked.

  
"Oh!" Neville blushed, putting the book closer to his chest. Alyssandra thought it was rather adorable. "It's the _McMayers Guide to All things Herbal in Asia_ , I found it in the corner over there." He points to the bookshelf. "I think it's rather neat. We don't have this book in the Longbottom Library."

  
This perked her interest. "Really?" she asks, "What's so special about it?"

  
"It's limited edition I think," he answers, "It also belongs to your Granddad."

  
That made sense. Fleamont Potter did create that sleek-hair potion thing a while back. He probably had bought it in one of his trips to the Philippines or Malaysia.

  
"You can borrow if it you'd like." She offers, "I doubt you can finish the whole thing just tonight."

  
Neville beams. "Of course! Thank you Alyssandra!" The boy rushes to hug her. Alyssandra lets out a nervous laugh.

  
"No problem Nevs." she says.

  
"The books really cool." he babbles. "Your grandad had scribbled notes in everywhere. All potions related. Though I never really gotten the hang of that whenever I helped Gran out." he says. "Also, there's this plant called _Dederunt Azul_ that can- well." Neville gestures wildly to his eyes. 

  
Alyssandra glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asks.

  
"Nothing! I mean- I think both of your eyes are really cool. And y'know, so's this plant. Cause it can turn one of the drinker's eye colour into blue."

  
"Well I like them both as green and blue, thank you." she sniffs. She never bothered changing them both to the same color. They were special.

  
"I just thought you'd be interested." he blushed impishly. Alyssandra sighs.

  
"It's neat I guess." she says. "Listen Nev, I'm gonna go back outside."

  
The boy deflates almost instantly. "Oh."

  
Alyssandra almost grimaced. "You can come with me if you like," she says. Neville shook his head.

  
She grabbed his hand. "You know what, let's go play a game of exploding snap instead."

  
Neville brightened up immediately. "That sounds great!"

  
The duo went and set up their game. It took Alyssandra a while to get into the flow of things, as it's not really a game that she played a lot. She much preferred the muggle-game UNO or using the PS4 back in Godric's Hollow. It showed when Neville won the first two rounds. They were in their third when she heard the distinct noise of people screaming from outside the room.

  
Alyssandra frowned. "What's going on?" she asks.

  
A bang shook the walls. More screaming. Kingsley stood next to them in an instant.

  
"We need to get you kids down to the Ward Room." he says, quickly opening up a portrait to reveal a secret passageway. The nanny Alyssandra saw quickly ushered the other children towards it. They had begun crying and it wasn't helping her nerves at all. The nanny's hair flickered from pink to Alyssandra.

  
"Come now, Alyssandra, Neville." says Kingsley.

  
"But- my family's still out there!" she gasped. She could feel her heart beating against her chest. Her palms have gone sweaty. Neville was frantically looking around with wide eyes, probably thinking that they were gonna get ambushed inside.

  
A part of her thinks that as well.

  
Kingsley gave her a firm look "Your parents can protect themselves and your siblings." he says, "You can't. We have to go, now." Kingsley pulled them both to the passageway, instantly shutting it off as soon as they were in. The last thing Alyssandra saw was the kids room being blown into pieces.

 

 

It had been a tiring day. Lily had spent her entire morning and afternoon making sure that the Potter Manor had looked spotless and enchanting. She had spent the last few weeks creating the 'Sky-effect' on their ceiling. She looked at her two sleeping twins, Sylvester and Juniper, as they cuddled themselves to sleep. It took all her willpower to not lay down next to them and doze off as well. She sighed. They were a familiar sight. Just two years ago, Alyssandra and Harry slept in the very same way.

  
Lily slowly creeped off their conjoined twin-beds. "Rubie?" she calls.

  
POP! The house-elf appeared. "Yes, Mistress?"

  
"Watch over the twins for me, please." she says. "Don't let anyone that's not a Potter in, and if anything happens, bring the twins to the Ward Room."

  
The house-elf nodded. "Yes Mistress."

  
The ballroom was still buzzing alight despite the gruesome hour. It didn't take her long to spot her husband talking to one of the Ministry Officials of MACUSA. He was grinning wildly, laughing along with whatever the man had said. But Lily knew her husband better. The grin he had was forced, and it looked no where near like the smiles he had whenever he pulled a joke or a prank. Or when he was around her and the children.

  
It was a necessary decision, she reasons with herself. After the war, the Wizengamot needed to eliminate the threat of Death Eaters- the Potter family joining in the Sacred 30 (28, during the time), especially just after Harry being proclaimed as the Boy-Who-Lived, was the push The Ministry needed for them to finally take action.

  
"Lily!" says James, "I was just talking to Meyers here about your charms work."

  
"It's amazing!" Meyers exclaims, pointing up to the ceiling. "I can't help but notice how it follows the proper flow of the stars outside. John Meyers," he introduces himself. "I'm in Misuse of Enchantments and Unnecessary Transfiguration back in MACUSA."

  
Lily shakes his hand. "Lily Evans-Potter," she says. "Potions Master"

  
"Lily here has plenty of talents." says James, beaming up with pride. "I can tell you now she's who'll continue the family tradition."

  
"Only because you refuse to wash a couldron." she says snarkily. A man came up from behind James, whom she recognized was Rufus Scrimgeour, the Head Auror.

  
"May excuse the couple of the evening?" he asks Meyers.

  
The man nodded. "Of course!"- and he was off, talking to a new group of people. Promptly making no excuse to socialize any less.

  
"Something the matter, sir?" asks James, looking the slightest bit worried.

  
"Our look-out saw a few wizards lingering around your wards." he says, "I assume the Potter Manor has its older wards up and running?"

  
"It does." Lily confirms. "Will we be expecting any trouble tonight?"

  
"I hope not" Scrimgeour answers. "But we'll be doubling our rounds just in case."

  
James nods, "Thank you." he looks at her. "The kids?"

  
"Alyssandra's in the kids room, the twins are asleep. I'm sure Alice is still dancing around with Diggory's son." she tells him.

  
"It'll be a wise choice to send them off for the night." says Scrimgeour. "Just to be safe."

  
Lily frowns. "He's right." she says, "I'll go get them."

  
James looked more tired than ever. But before Lily could go, a loud bang resonated through the room startling everyone, smoke appearing. Immediately, wands were raised through the air, aiming at where the sound originated. The ballroom went silent in an instant.

  
"It's been a marvelous evening." a deep, accent-thick voice said. "Nothing less to be expected from the Potters." he says. A man in either his early 30s or late 20s. Long blonde hair slicked to the back, and a modern-muggle looking black suit.

  
"This is a private, protected gathering." says James, voice echoing through. "I advise you to not do anything you'd regret, and _lower your wand_."

  
"Yes, yes." the man says, "But of course, Yule has always been a deep- enriching event in the Wizarding World."

  
"Get him." says Scrimgeour, wand pointed to his mouth like a mike. Aurors gathered around in an instant, going through the crowd to whoever this party-wrecker was.

  
" _Praemium_!" he bellows, wand pointing directly to his head. People screamed as his head exploded. His blood going everywhere. Flooding through the floor like a loose hose. Flashes of camera filled the room. James paled in an instant.

  
"The floors!" he says. Lily was about to reprimand him from caring about the floors of all things when she notices the ethereal light that began to shine on the floor, forming various patterns. Runes.

  
The walls exploded. People were panicking and screaming, going directly to the fireplaces to floo out. Aurors doing their best to make sure nobody got injured in the process.

  
"The kids!" she gasped. Then she saw the wall segregating the kids room had been blown to pieces. "Alyssandra!"

  
"I just got word that young Alyssandra Potter is with Messers. Kingsley and Tonks. None of the children were harmed" says Scrimgeour, wand by his ear. James nodded at him for thanks.

  
"Lily!" It was Alice Longbottom. "Our Neville-"

  
"Is in the Ward Room" explains Scrimgeour, he was already moving in action. Stamping through the incandescent lights as it began to filter through the air- though it moved without purpose. The Aurors had already gotten rid of the body in the middle of the ballroom and had whisked it away.

  
After a quick _corporis numerus_ James instantly points his wand to his neck, immediately getting the attention of everyone as he speaks in a booming voice, commanding house elves to escort families out safely. He announces that the children placed by the kids area are all safe in the ward room. Once more doing the spell to prove that other than the crazed man- no one else had died. 

  
"Don't you think I don't know what this is Potter!" yells an angry voice, Luther Smith. "I know these runes!"

  
"Get that man out of here." James mutters angrily, shaking his head. He clears his throat. " **THE POTTERS WILL MAKE AN OFFICIAL STATEMENT TOMORROW EVENING. EVERYONE, PLEASE. LEAVE THIS MANOR AT ONCE.** "

  
The silence turned into murmurs almost immediately. But they seemed to abide to what he said. More than a dozen of parents held on to Graphite in group-apparition, and even more so had floo'd out through the fireplace. Lily looks at James' pale, stricken-looking face.

  
"Mum, Dad!" Lily was enveloped to a shaky embrace.

  
"Alice, go to your siblings." says James. "Make sure they're okay."

Alice looked like she was going to cry. "What the hell just happened?" she demands, half glaring at her father. But James was already off, waving his wand around and muttering a dozen of incantations. A few more wizards (All purebloods- Lily noticed) followed the suit. They kept looking at him dubiously.

  
Lily grimaced, holding her daughter tighter. "I'll come with you."

 


	2. "Calm"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's the next chapter- it's not the best and I'm definitely gonna end up editing this in the future, it's also pretty short as well. But, I've decided that I'm gonna force myself to write this 4 chapter book before I run out of motivation once more. I hope you guys like it- I'm gonna try to finish this in a span of a month, complete with revisions and editing. And yeah, I have nothing else to do during quarantine. (I hope you're all safe, remember social distancing) wish me luck! I hope you all enjoy

Christmas of 2012

“Calm”

James Potter was having a bad day. 

He was absolutely seething, holding the Daily Prophet in one hand and a hot cup of coffee in the other. Just as he suspected, Rita Skeeter had somehow been present at their Yule Ball.

_Who could have known that a Light Family such as the Potter’s even participated in such rituals? Though through some research (and speculation), you’ll be surprised to know that the family of our Savior started off dark, most especially during the first world wizarding war. The question here now is how much of this darkness are the Potter’s still hiding? And does this have anything to do with where our Savior is?_

“James?” 

Two warm arms enveloped him, hastily removing that day’s paper from his grasp. He holds her hands closer to him and he feels her head rest on top of his. It had been exactly a month since, and yet here the paper was- talking about it as though it had happened yesterday. 

“I don’t understand how she could have been there.” he grumbles. Lily sighs. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore, love.” she says, now massaging his head. 

“It’s bad for public image.” he says. 

“And since when did you care about what the media said?” she asks, moving now so she can face him. 

“Since they began writing about our son.” he answers, standing. He kisses her forehead. “Don’t think about it, love.” he says, his hand going through her hair. “Let me worry about this.”

“Only if you tell me why you’re so worried in the first place.”

 

“Again.” says Lady Fern, strictly tapping the table Harry was currently working on. Harry scowls despite himself. 

“It’s not going to work.” he says, glaring now. “I’ve tried it hundreds of times.” 

“Then you’ll do it a thousand times.” she snaps, tapping the table once more. “Again.” 

Harry scowls once more. “Re-”

Somebody knocks on the door. “Stop.” Lady Fern says, holding out her hand. She opens the door with a flick of her wrist. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” Ira Reynolds, Harry’s caretaker. “But Mr. Dumbledore wishes to speak to you, Lady Fern.” 

Lady Fern hums in response. “Where is he now? I’m teaching.” she says, pointing at Harry. 

“I’m afraid it’s urgent.” she says. “He wishes of Harry return back to the Potter’s.”

Harry’s eyes widen at this. “Really?” he says, “Is this true?” 

“Hush.” Lady Fern says, but before Harry can even ask her to let him join, she is out of their Transfiguration room. 

“I believe it is.” replies Ira with a kind smile. “Come, Harry. I think today is a good day for an early lunch.” 

 

For years Hillary Fern considered herself the best of the best. Families around the world beg her to educate their most talented, magical, and skilled. It was no surprise to her when Albus Dumbledore came up to her 4 years ago regarding one Harry James Potter. She gladly accepted his offer- regardless of Harry being one of the youngest- if not THE youngest, pupil she has ever had. However, she had refused- and will continue to refuse, Harry’s soon enrollment to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

“It’s not your decision to make.” says Dumbledore, looking pointedly at her. “I believe it will all matter on Harry’s choice.”

“Which you dictate!” she says, “The boy has potential Dumbledore! And it will all be thrown to waste if he goes to that old-fashioned school of yours!”

“Hogwarts is the best wizarding school of today’s age.” he says, “If you look at it’s ratings, surely you can agree? Besides, I believe Harry has learned what he needs as of current.” 

“ And more! We had just began his intro to 4th year, Albus! Surely you don’t want to stunt his education?” she pushes, sighing. “He’s not ready. He’s barely a boy, you place him back with his twin-” 

“And I’m sure they’ll get along swiftly. Alyssandra and Harry Potter are as close as twins can get.” 

“Too close.” she says, glaring. “I’m not only saying this for the safety of my student- but for her as well. You cannot, Albus. Not so early.”

“I believe that we have no choice for the matter” Dumbledore sighs. “I fear of what comes.” 

“He’s just a boy.” she says. “Barely even listens to what I say.”

Dumbledore shakes his head. “Harry will be rejoining the Potter’s after New Years” he says, “Inform him of this.” With that- the age old Professor turns and floo’s out.

Hillary Fern curses. 

 

“Again!” 

Alyssandra watches her friends redo the choreography, head leaning against the mirror. She silently reviews everything that she learned that day. Today was the last day of their recital, and it marks the very first day of Christmas vacation. On January 6th, she will have her first ever performance. She felt rather sad that she didn’t get the lead that year, but despite this- her heart still thumps against her chest in anticipation. 

The dance instructor calls her attention, and she dutifully gives her best smile as she was told to show the class how to do the combination. 

“Nicely done Alyssandra!” Ms. Anya praises.

She flashes her a timid smile. Sitting back down to her spot, impatiently tapping her fingers on the ground as she waits for the session to end.

It apparently was no time at all. Their instructor tells them to get ready for the next class- and to make sure that they get their pirouettes right. She floos home immediately. 

Alyssandra goes straight to their kitchen. 

She quickly grabs herself some water, not bothering yet to go up to her room to get dressed. In the corner of her eye she catches “ **_The Potter’s in Power, by Rita Skeeter_ **”. Frowning, she grabs it- wondering why the hell were they featured in The Daily Prophet. 

It was about that year’s Yule Ball. 

Instantly, Alyssandra feels dread pool her stomach. Every phrase practically went through her, almost all of the paragraphs had words that she did not understand- but she was sure had some special hidden meaning. But one thing was sure, it did NOT shed their family name in good light. 

“Don’t believe that trash.” 

Alyssandra practically jumps, facing the paper to the direction of the unknown speaker. It was her sister, Alice, leaning against the door- despite her words, she clearly looked mad.

“What’s she talking about?” Alyssandra asks.

Alice scoffs, grabbing the paper and throwing it away. “Nothing that you should think about. For real, they’re nothing but a bunch of idiots concerned over nothing.”

Alyssandra just frowns, taking a sip from her drink to soothe her dry mouth. “What does Harry have to do with it?”

Alice doesn’t make a move for an entire second, before she nonchalantly gets her favorite drink (pumpkin mint). “Nothing. And can you like- get dressed? You look terrible.” 

Knowing that her sister will probably say nothing more, Alyssandra rolls her eyes, “-and what’s Samhain?” 

This time, her sister glares. “Nothing our family is concerned with.” 

Alyssandra glares back, wondering what got her sister so pissed off that day. She makes a hasty retreat to her room. Quickly getting dressed and fixed up. She couldn’t help but feel annoyed, feeling as though her family were all keeping her (and possibly her two younger siblings) in the dark. Thoughts and questions swirled around her mind, wondering what exactly happened during Yule that shook their family, why Alice was such a bitch, and why was the wizarding world so concerned with them. 

Well, that last question she could answer. Alyssandra sits down her bed, frowning once more. Her family wasn’t quite ordinary- even for Wizarding standards. It all started when their family was attacked by the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, for reasons she had no idea of. Her Grandparents died that day, and Alyssandra would have been to if it wasn’t for her twin brother, Harry. Because you see, just as her family wasn’t quite ordinary, so was her brother. 

Harry was a mage. 

In other words, a really gifted wizard. He had certain abilities that took adults years to gain as a skill, wielding it as easy as breathing. He had been whisked away at a young age in order to train and master it. Alyssandra thinks that they were all rather special in their own way, with Alice’ remarkable potions mastery, her metamorphic abilities, and the twin’s twin-telepathy- she believed that Harry just somehow got the luckiest draw lot. 

After a while of sitting around and doing mostly nothing, Alyssandra muses that being the most powerful Potter didn’t matter- she had other plans in mind. One of those plans is learning what exactly is Samhain, and why was their family receiving so much backlash from it.   

Time to write a letter to someone that indulges her despite her age, one Bill Weasley. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Comments/Reviews are welcome and really really appreciated! Think of this chapter as the pilot. I'm definitely gonna go back to it and change a few things up. Thanks for reading!


End file.
